This invention relates to a gardening tool; more particularly to one that has a plurality of tines of different lengths some of which are telescopically adjustable, thereby providing for a desired length depending upon the nature of the job.
The prior art teaches a variety of gardening tools, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 855,547; 1,170,698; 1,277,998; 1,696,678; 1,833,489; 2,279,747; 2,710,571; 2,787,945; 3,232,355 and others.